The Other Swan
by ivoryraindrops
Summary: The other Swan sister arrives in town just a year after the events of Twilight, but how will she be affected when Victoria starts her plan early? A plan that includes her death, the Volturi and a realisation that the Cullen's aren't what they made out to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Coffee and Bees

What a long and boring journey from Phoenix to Forks and I wasn't even in a window seat!

The only good thing was the eye candy sat next to me, who had introduced himself as Paul...

Oh and also gave me his number *squeal*

As I climbed off the plane holding my holdall, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was red hot, I turned and flicking my hair out the way, I saw Paul smiling at me. "Need any help?" he asked indicating to my holdall. I shook my head, "Nah I'm cool thanks" I said smiling up at him. He was huge! "It was more of a statement!" he exclaimed pulling it out of my hands. I sighed in defeat, independent woman right here! He winked at me before helping me around the little airport of Port Angeles, carrying both his suitcase and mine. We sat down outside Starbucks with me a frothy coffee because I was a frothy kind of girl and Paul had a deep dark coffee because he was... Hmm I'm not sure. "So" I said blowing the foam off the top "How are you getting home?" I asked. He shrugged "I have no clue if I'm honest". I put sugar into my coffee, "My dad can give you a lift home since its pretty close to Forks, when he comes to get me. And in his police cruiser, only a dad can inflict the embarrassment I'm going to feel sat in that". He smiled again "What's your dad's name?" he asked "Charlie... Charlie Swan" "Chief Swan is your dad?" I nodded "sweet thanks". A group of lads walked past and I noticed one of their milkshakes didn't have a lid on it. I sighed as what I assumed was going to happen, happened. The lad holding the milkshake was jostled causing the vanilla contents to spill all over Paul's jeans rather than his shirt. I snickered behind my coffee, Paul had a wet patch in a place where a wet patch shouldn't be. What I wasn't expecting was for him to begin to shake and make so many cuss words that even I cringed. I leant forward, as the boys ran off in fear, and placed my hand on his arm. Taking a sneaky feel of his biceps. "Hey calm its just a milkshake, nothing major, no one died". As though my touch soothed him, he stopped shaking and shook his head slowly as he took a deep breath. "Okay calm" he said, but his eyes still showed anger and almost like he couldn't control something. Ring Ring I took my IPhone out my pocket. "Hello?" I said happily. "Did you realize that I've been sat outside the airport for 15 minutes now?" I heard a shout. I grimaced. "Sorry dad just been making friends!"

What friends?

A guy called Paul he lives in La Push. Could you give him a lift home?

Oh I think I know who you mean of course I can!

I ended the call and stood up, collecting my things. "Come on!" I exclaimed before pulling him along with me to the exit, my suitcase almost bouncing. There was the cop car sat outside. "Oh are you kidding me!" I exclaimed sighing. Paul let out a throaty laugh. "Ha ever since I was little I wanted to go in a police car, for you know good reasons of course..." We opened the car door and a wave of heat smacked us across our faces. I quickly hopped in with Paul pressing against me as the luggage took its own seat. "Paul is it?" my dad asked. Paul nodded "Yes sir and thanks for the lift". Dad smiled "Thought I knew who it was when Natalie told me, no need to call me Sir I'm not on duty call me Charlie". Paul grinned at me. "Thanks Charlie". I leant forward, so my face showed in the window mirror. "Oh hi Natalie haven't seen you for a while how you doing? Thanks I'm good tah" I said sarcastically. "Sorry Nat, still see you have the dry sense of humour". "S'ok dad what do you expect off your favourite daughter?" He took a left onto the Rez. "Favourite huh?" "Course I am dad after all I'm not dating Edward Cullen am I, thought you didn't like him" "Very funny and don't tell your sister I told you that and I have a surprise for you when you get home!" he said chuckling. "My surprise?" I caught him looking at me through the little mirror. "Well I got Bella a truck so I thought I'd get you something as well". I grinned and looked towards Paul. He was quite cute now when you get past the rock hard muscles and stoic face, you can easily see the cuteness and his dimples as he smiled!

"Charlie it's the next left and its number 8" Paul said suddenly as the radio played You need me but I don't need you by Ed Sheeran. "Sure thing kid". I looked at Paul then carried on looking out the window watching more greenery pass by in a burr. I heard the car stop and Paul grabbed his suitcase and got out the car. I made the window go down and said "See you around", giving him my signature white toothy smile. "Sure sure wanna meet up one day?" he said. I winked "I'll text you" He smiled, those dimples!, then he walked along the front door of his house and waved before my dad drove away. "Thanks for giving him a lift dad" I said as it started to rain. "It's okay, I see you already have a friend it took Bella at least 2 weeks before she even swapped numbers". "I'm just that good dad"

###

We pulled up outside the house, Bella was waiting in the porch with a umbrella up. Grabbing my holdall I scrambled out of the car, leaving dad to get my heavy suitcase out, and rushed into her open arms. "Bells!" I said hugging her as the umbrella hit me on the head. "It's so good to see you Nat" she said then she clapped handing the umbrella to me in the process. "Your surprise awaits me lady" she said dragging me into the house. I pulled away from her and took a deep breath closing my eyes. It had the same pine-wood smell as it did since I was little and it all looked the same except for a few pictures of Bella and dad and the Cullen's. Dad walked in then and threw a pair of car keys at me, I caught them and looked down at the badge. A Chevrolet. "Dad?" I said and he grinned at me. "I even got it painted so it looked like the one from those Transformers movies that you didn't stop talking when you were a kid," he shrugged slightly. "It's outside, the neighbour brought it over just now" and with that I rushed outside with my family behind me. There behind Bella's truck was a 1977 Chevrolet Camaro painted yellow with black stripes. "Holy shit, I have a Bumblebee!" I said running over to it and climbing in. I felt a small pang of disappointment when I rubbed my thumb over the middle of the steering wheel. There wasn't an auto-bot symbol there but that was just the child in me upset because my car wasn't a sentient being. "Dad you are the best! God I love you so much right now!" I yelled out the window as I turned the ignition on. I had to take it for a drive.

"Dad can I go drive around?" I asked, making my brown eyes as large and puppy dog like as possible. He let out a laugh before gesturing to Bella. "Take your sister with you though" he said, "Well get in Bella we've got daylight to burn!" I said sticking my head out the window. She smiled and climbed into passenger seat. She barely had time to put her seatbelt on before I had driven out the drive, the tires squealing underneath. I put my foot down as the engine purred around me, "So did you know about this?" I asked as we mindlessly drove around Forks and La Push, pushing the limit in the less busy areas. "Yeah Rosalie Hale, you know one of the Cullen's, I asked her to fix and paint it" she replied. "I thought Rosalie didn't like you?" I said glancing at her. "Well she doesn't but she likes cars enough for her to do it for me" Bella said, a small frown on her face. "Shall we go see them? I obviously need to thank her for doing it up for me," I said and the frown disappeared from my sisters face, replaced with a smile. "Yeah I can introduce you to all the family and also give you directions to get to the house" a small laugh escaped her as I did an illegal u-turn to get back in the right direction, neither of us noticing we'd left La Push and were heading out to Seattle.

We drove down the long driveway and I gasped as a large house appeared. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed, my hands tightening on the steering wheel. We climbed out and my hand stroked the paint job of my car. "Stay there Bee," I said to myself not realising Bella heard me until I heard snickers. I turned and looked at her then she burst out laughing. "You've named it after that robot oh my god Natalie," Edward came out then at vampire speed, meaning that he just appeared next to me with the dust billowing upwards behind him. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" I all but screamed as I jumped when he appeared. My hand pressed against my chest. "Give me a fucking heart attack why don't you!" I managed to get out as he looked at me thinking I didn't know what he was. "Oh emm..." he trailed off and closed his eyes briefly. "Carlisle is going to kill me". Getting over the fright, I stuck my hand out, causing his eyes to open and glance down at me. "Natalie Swan don't worry I know all about you and the family and how much you mean to my sister but" my voice turned dark "hurt her and I'll rearrange your face" "Natalie" Bella whined as her cheeks flushed bright red. "Warning duly noted" he replied let out a bark of laughter. "Hey vamp don't fucking test me," I snapped caused him to sober up slightly. "You'll get along with Emmett" he said just as massive arms wrapped around me. "I have another sister now? And why will she get along with me Eddie boy". Emmett I guessed asked. He released me and I looked up at him, he was huge, Paul could compete with him. "Let's go meet the rest of the family" Emmett said grasping my wrist then I was pulled at vampire speed into the house.

First chapter posted! Let me know what you think, don't be a silent reader!

I.R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Texas Barbecue Sauce

Faster than I could blink, I found myself sprawled, face down, on the couch, Emmett snickering as he leaned over me. I stuck one leg out and nudged him with my foot whilst groaning as I felt the familiar queasiness of travel sickness. "You asshole" my voice muffled by the plush fluffy pillows. There was a laugh and then I found myself in a normal position, my legs dangling off the couch. I noticed the whole family in the room then but still threw a pillow at Emmett just as he turned to sit down. It missed by a mile... A loud laugh emitted from Emmett as he sat next to me, his arm slung around my shoulders. "God I was next to you and you still missed," he said, vibrations ran through my body as his shaking shoulders touched mine. I let out a low flat sarcastic laugh as Rosalie perched next to Emmett. She was stunning, not even words could describe the inhuman beauty she had. Then I remembered that she'd been the one to fix Bee. "You're Rosalie right?" I said, knowing the answer anyway. She nodded as I continued. "Thank you so much for fixing Bee up! He looks great and runs like a dream". She smiled, "It was no trouble" was all she said in reply. I twisted and saw the rest of the family was still standing, Bella the tiniest bit behind Edward. "Are you lot going to sit down?" I asked before making eye contact with my sister. "Aren't you going to introduce me Bells?" she flushed red as the family sat down, one of the men with honey coloured hair sat down next to me. His body was tense and I saw his nostrils flair slightly as he breathed in.

Bella took in a slow breath before she pointed to who I guessed was Carlisle. Edward grinned at me hearing my thoughts as Bella began to introduce me to the family. "This is Carlisle that head of the family and that's his wife Esmé" the soft brown haired woman smiled gently at me. "This is Alice," the short blacked haired girl grinned at me, "We're going to the best of friends" she said. I smiled back. "You've met Edward, Rosalie and Emmett so that just leaves..." "Jasper" I said as I nudged him. "Hello," he said politely. His accent easily identifiable. "You come from Texas?" I asked, turning to look at him. He nodded, his nostrils flared again. "They do the best Barbecue Sauce I have ever tasted it, it is an orgasm for your tongue" then I realised what I said. Meeting new people for the first time and talking about orgasms whether it was food related or not was probably not acceptable. I felt colour rise to my cheeks, silently blessing my mom for having her genes, I didn't turn a brilliant red like Bella, only tinted. Suddenly I felt a calm cross over me. "Nothing to be embarrassed about Darlin'" Jasper finally relaxed and grinned at me. "Oh that was you, you can control emotions can't you. That is so totally rad!" I said realising he'd used his vampire power on me. "Thanks, but surely not as 'rad' as seeing the future or hearing thoughts?" he replied in a flat voice, I was hit with realisation that he probably found his the worst power. "It's still cool Jasper," I said quirking my eyebrow slightly at him. I pushed good feelings towards him and he grinned.

A cough came from Carlisle and I turned away from Jasper and looked at him. "So us being vampires doesn't bother you?" he said. "No it's awesome, you're super strong, fast and intelligent. How handy is that? I'd be able to ace my classes, do boring tasks super quick and knock out some perv back in my old school who kept hitting on me. So useful," I said imaging knocking out Peter from my chemistry class who I had to sit next to in a variety of ways. The conical flask hit him around the head, I slammed his head into the bench, it mostly involved his head hitting an object. I heard Edward let out a bark of laughter. "Pretty sure you could do that now," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah but still," I said. "You do realise we have to drink blood? Like we could sink our teeth into your neck and drain you in less than a minute," Edward said. He was obviously trying to stop me being too friendly with them. "Well I'd die happy having my blood drained by some good looking people. Can you get hideous vampires? You know like hags?" I said.

"Do you reckon she has a mouth filter?" Emmett questioned lightly, prodding me in the hip. I let out a giggle and moved away from him causing me to bump into Jasper. "Sorry, it happens" I said my cheeks reddening again. "Brain to mouth, it breaks when I get excited or nervous. I tend to babble. Like one time this guy was hitting on my friend and I'll stop in 3-2-1" I looked up to see that Carlisle and Esme had left the room probably giving us teenagers privacy. "No please do continue" Emmett said, Bella silently laughing as she already knew what I said. "Emm he said that he like blond and blue eyed girls and I turned and said that so did Hitler" everyone burst out laughing. A reaction I was not expecting but enjoyed. I could see some great friendships forming especially with Emmett.

Hi guys, sorry for the late update. I am completely rewriting this story (was known as Dear Diary) and I found this chapter super difficult to write. The next chapter should be better:)

I.R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Pancakes and Maple Syrup

I dropped my head against my headboard with a bang, groaning as there was a burst of pain. It was 3:24 am and here I was unable to sleep because I was starting to get slightly nervous about going to a new school. I missed Garrett my best friend so much it hurt but I couldn't ring him up now, he'd be flat out asleep in his own bed. Sleep easier said than done at this point. I sunk downwards, turning and twisting in positions but sleep didn't come. With a sigh I got out of bed and stretched, might as well get dressed and go out for a run or something. The suitcase laid half emptied on my floor, my trainers just peeking out. I got dressed quickly, throwing a wad of chewing gum in my mouth to get rid of practically no existent morning breath, it wasn't like I'd slept at all. A few dollars was chucked into my jacket pocket and with my Beat headphones, I opened the window.

The large tree greeted me, I smiled as I remembered sneaking out as a kid, and swinging one leg out the window I grasped the branch above me and eased myself out. Dad and Bella wouldn't come in my bedroom, I was too grumpy to deal with in a morning, so I was safe. God it felt like I was sneaking out to meet some random boyfriend. Ha boyfriend what's that? Something I have to feed? Getting down the tree was much quicker now that I'd grown taller and had more strength than a twelve year old child. I groaned as my feet sank in the mud slightly before I set off jogging to the 24/7 convenience store for a bottle of water and maybe a snack.

Music blared out my headphones as I began to sprint on the way back home. I'd been that absorbed in my music that I'd ran around the outskirts of the wood but that had meant that it was nearly 5am, the time when my dad got me up and I'd told him I'd join him for breakfast at 5:15am. I was still half an hour away from the house. "Fuck fuck fuckity fuck" I managed to get out between laboured breaths, dad was going to kill me if he found out I'd sneaked out the house, to go jogging or not. I stopped to catch my breath and take a sip of water. My feet were starting to ache. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and I let out a scream and whirled away, my water bottle coming into contact of whoever had appeared next to me. I stopped my music and looked up, there was Jasper stood in front of me laughing. Laughing at my reaction probably. I pulled my headphones down to my neck and scowled. "You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack you dick!" I said he merely smirked at me so I ploughed on. "I only met you yesterday and that does not give you permission to fucking follow me. God you haven't been in my house have you, Edward does that the creepy fucker and I'm saying fuck way too many times" I managed to get out as I tried to control my laboured breathing. "I wasn't following you, I was hunting when I picked up your scent, thank your lucky stars I recognised the scent because I was in half a mind to come hunt you down. What on earth do you think you're doing so early in the morning, in the woods anyway?" he said crossing his arms. My eye naturally caught the movement of his arm muscles and I mentally drooled at them before replying. "Okay one you're not my mum so don't try and tell me off. Two surely from my attire you can tell I've been running and three I'd love to stop and chat but it's nearly five am and I'm meeting my dad at 5:15 and I've got half an hour sprinting to get home" I snapped as I turned away from him only to flinch as his hand grabbed my wrist, he spun me back around. "I'll take you home" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'd rather not I don't like-"but it was too late he was already running then suddenly I was in my room barefooted. My dirty trainers on the window sill and Jasper was lounging on my bed.

"What was you saying?" He asked as I couldn't help but stare as his immobile form laid on my bed well it wasn't every day that I had some very handsome man on it. "I don't live vampire speed" I said lamely as I heard my dad's footsteps descend the stairs just as my alarm went off, districting me. Exactly five am. I quickly pulled off my jacket and peeled off my sweaty t-shirt. Just before I took my vest off I realised Jasper was in the room thanks to the low inhale of breath he made. "Sorry, sorry sorry" I mumbled as I fished around my clothes today then bustled out the room and into the bathroom. Dad had left the shower running. I quickly stripped and got in, the hot water steaming off my skin, I grinned slowly. Jasper was in my bedroom, on my bed and he was pretty damn handsome. The grin faded as I remembered him being married to Alice, she was lucky lad- WAIT Bella told me they'd divorced, I began to laugh loudly as I soaped my body and washed my hair.

I couldn't help but smile as I pulled my band shirt on and went back into my room to find Jasper flicking through a book, at a closer glimpse I noticed it was the third Harry Potter. He must have felt my emotions as he looked up and grinned at me. "Why are you so happy?" he asked. "I just am" I replied as I quickly began doing my makeup and tied my towel dried hair into a plait. I glanced at the clock. "I have to go downstairs now, I'm making my dad pancakes before he goes to work," I explained and he got up from my bed still holding my harry potter book. "Okay, do you mind if I can borrow this book? I'll give it back at school" he said. I merely nodded and he winked at me. I inwardly swooned at the sight. "I'll see you later then," I said looking down at my feet. "Yeah you will" he said before he came over, pecked my cheek then disappeared out of my window. I felt heat creep up into the place where he'd kissed me.

"You're awfully happy at this time in the morning and for your first day at school" Dad noted as I flipped the pancakes onto the plate. Since Bella wasn't up yet, I'd only made one batch, she'd have to have cereal or something. "Hmm" I mumbled as I squirted maple syrup on both mine and my dad's pancakes. "They smell delicious," Dad said as I sat down and slid his plate towards him, before tucking into my own pancakes. "So what do you have today at the station?" I asked, he sighed and moved his newspaper out of the way. "We have to file a missing persons case today, some kid just a little older than you I think by the photograph we got sent in," "Who is he? He might go to Forks High School" "No he doesn't and his names Riley Bears (A/N sorry don't know his last name and I can't find my twilight book for reference!)" "I don't recognise his name, sorry dad" "It's fine sweetheart," and the conversation ended as we continued to eat our breakfast. After a few silent moments my dad stood up with an empty plate. "Right I best be off to work then," he said going to put it in the sink before picking his rifle up. "Have a good day dad," I said around a mouthful of pancake. "Have a good first day at school sweetheart, try not to get on the bad side of people on the first day" he said, I let out a laugh as he put his jacket on and went to the door. "Bye Natalie" he said before he opened the door and left, the door closing with a bang behind him. I groaned then and rubbed my eyes.

He just had to remind me that it was my first day at school didn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Accidental kisses and blazers

I was driving behind Edward and Bella to Forks High School, today was my first day at the place. I swallowed down the bile that had risen in my throat as Edward signalled and turned left causing me to do so too. He'd thankfully slowed down enough for me to keep up and not got lost, yeah google maps would help me if he had burnt rubber and ditched me but my mobile data had ran out thanks to Paul constantly messaging me on Facebook. The idiot had broken his phone and had to resort to using his mother's laptop for means of communication. We stopped at a red light and I noticed as I gazed through the Volvos back window that Edward and Bella had stiffened up like wooden boards, their bodies practically pressed against their side of the car. I'd noticed that Edward was acting oddly around Bella, practically keeping his distance when they were alone, maybe it was because of the whole James situation a while back? I didn't know but I hoped he cheered up soon since it was Bella's birthday in the next week. Shit I hadn't got her anything yet. The red light turned green and we began to move forward again, getting closer to the school. I felt my eyebrows furrow not out of nervousness but out of stress for what to get Bella for her 18th. She hates presents but I always buy her something so with me, she sucks it up. She was barely into anything aside from Shakespeare and I'm pretty sure she had his whole collection. She didn't even wear jewellery well apart from the odd occasion where she wore the charm bracelet I bought her for her 16th. Maybe I could get her another charm for it. Then I blinked and realised that I was pulling into the high school car park. Shit when did that happen? I parked next to Edward and Bella, before leaning backwards and snagging my rucksack off the backseat. It was what Bella had bought me for my 18th. She'd had it custom made for me, a simple black rucksack but was covered in my favourite band logos, FOB and Panic! As well as Halestorm, to name but a few, then there was lyrics that had meaning for me on the side.

I got out slamming the driver's door to my car, shivering slightly as it as freezing and had no winter clothes, before walking to back of Edward's Volvo where he and Bella were stood. I looked and saw their hands were entwined. As they walked me to the office I caught a glimpse of Edward's cuff that bore the Cullen Crest on it, peeking out from under his shirt sleeve. Then it came to me, the perfect charm to get Bella for her bracelet. A Cullen crest. I grinned and I caught Edward's eye and he slowly smiled at me obviously seeing it in my thoughts. I sometimes wish I had Bella's freak mental ability to hide my thoughts but then again, how many mind readers did you come across? I saw the office door and stopped in front of it. "I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria before classes start" I said before I pushed the door open, I heard their muffled goodbyes as the door swung closed. It was so warm in the office and my cold body gladly accepted it. I crossed over to where a desk and a middle aged woman, who had the same motherly look as Esme did, sat. "Hi, I'm Natalie Swan, I'm starting here today?" I asked and she brightened up slightly and smiled at me. "Ah yes Natalie Swan, daughter of Chief Swan" she said as she began rummaging papers out the way on her desk. "Yeah that's me," I shrugged. She handed over a handful of paper and I caught sight of her name badge, as I accepted them, "Thanks Ms Cope," I said as I quickly shuffled through them. "You're welcome now this is your schedule, map of the school and a slip that needs to be returned to me after all your teachers have signed it" she quickly explained. "Okay thanks, I best be off then" I said and I turned and walked away. "Have a lovely day sweetheart," she called just as I got to the door. I wrenched it open and called back, "You too Ms Cope!"

Once I left the front office I wandered over to the cafeteria which was only down the corridor as I skimmed my timetable quickly. Today I had art, history, English, chemistry and mathematics. A full day. Obviously I had those subjects those were the ones I'd picked as well as the compulsory PE and Study lessons, thankfully I didn't have PE till Wednesday. I shoved it in my pocket and spotted the Cullen's sat at their table, I quickly walked over and noticed they'd got me a chair out too. I sat down quickly and noticed with a shiver that it was cold in the cafeteria, nothing compared to Ms Cope's office. "I like your shirt," Rosalie said as she glanced down at the short sleeved shirt I was wearing underneath my thin denim jacket. It was black and it said "Blink if you want me" in a bold red print. I grinned at her "Thanks," "Don't you have anything warmer?" Jasper asked looking at me in concern. "You look freezing," I nodded and sent a glare over to Bella who blushed crimson. "I don't exactly have winter clothes the only thing I had was my Parka which Bella stole last year and still hasn't returned. I haven't had to the chance to go shopping yet," I said quickly. I watched as he shrugged off his blazer sort of jacket before throwing it to me. "You need it more than I do," was all he said and I quickly through it on. The arms were too long but I didn't care, it was already starting to warm up. "Thanks Jasper," and I sunk into my seat slightly, pulling it tightly around me, catching his scent all over the jacket. Apples, hay and leather. "I can take you shopping if you want," Rosalie offered. "Yeah that'd be nice, what about you Alice," I said glancing over towards the little pixie vampire but she shook her head. Your fashion is different to mine, I saw a vision of you getting angry because I keep trying you to buy clothes that aren't black or dark colours" "Well I do hate the colour pink," I said and she let out a laugh. Suddenly the bell rang and I whipped my head around noticing how the cafeteria had gotten fuller as we'd talked. Edward, Bella, myself and Jasper stood up, the others were on frees/ Study lessons. "What do you have?" I asked Jasper as I headed in the same direction as him after saying our goodbyes and Bella and Edward leaving in the opposite direction. "History? You?" he asked as we walked up the corridor. "Art, I have history next, it'd been nice to know someone in my class," I said as we came to our classrooms, his closest mine three doors down. "You'll be alright" he said and I felt a calmness wash over me. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "I feel fine stop doing your emotional thing on me," I said. He laughed and I began to shrug out his jacket. His hand rested on my shoulder, halting my process. "You need it more than I do, keep it" he said. I looked up and just slowly nodded as I stared in his eyes. He suddenly seemed to snap out of it as he removed his hand. "Anyway see you at lunch," he said, I turned as I heard books clatter to the floor, as a boy had dropped them as he rushed to class. "Natalie I have to go," he said and I snapped my head back to him, just as his lips touched mine. It lasted for all of a brief second before we jerked backwards. "Natalie, I, I was supposed to kiss your cheek," he said looking anywhere but at my eyes. "Its fine, my fault. Anyway I have to go. Um see you at lunch" then I left him, rushing to my own classroom as I felt colour rush up to my cheeks.

My lips were tingling from the accidental kiss.


End file.
